Job Hunting
by mysoxlike2party
Summary: The setting is the result of Keisuke's route in the game. You know how they end up working together in a factory? Well Keisuke was already working in the factory, so how did Akira land the job as well? Let's find out.


**Anime**: Togainu no Chi  
**Rating**: M  
**Warnings**: Suggested Stuff.  
**Pairings: **AkiraXKeisuke.  
**Disclaimer**: Don't own TnC.  
**Notes**: I've been wanting to upload a togainu story for a damn while! So here it is! I love the Akira and Keisuke pairing. It is so cute. I loathe Shiki. o_o

* * *

"I'm leaving for work, Akira." Said Keisuke. It was 7 in the morning, and Akira was known to be an early riser. He had been up 2 hours before Keisuke, even though he didn't work or went anywhere. When Keisuke would ask what he did when he woke up so early, the reply would always be 'Stuff.' Classic vague Akira response. Keisuke wondered, for the thousandth time, what Akira meant when he said stuff, when he realized he was going to be late for work.

"Agh, it's almost 7:30! See you at 4, Akira!"

He left Akira to do god knows what. Akira sometimes doesn't even know what to do when Keisuke's gone. Clean? That only takes ten minutes. It's only two people living in a small apartment. So he cleans, but when that's over, then what? Cook? Yea, right. Keisuke even told Akira he shouldn't trouble himself to cook anything, and the only reason he says that is because he's so modest, plus, he doesn't want to say 'Your cooking is chicken poop.' Or, 'Most of your food resembles chicken poop.' Don't know what chicken poop looks like? You don't wanna know. So the question remains. What should he do?

He decided to go to the grocery store and get stuff they were missing. During Akira's short walk to the store he began to think. (Uh-oh.)

_It's not fair. Keisuke goes out to work and I'm left alone like some housewife. I am **not** the housewife. I wear the pants in this relationship for sure. So why is it like I wear the skirt then. The man is always the provider of money. Oh no...is... **Keisuke is wearing the pants?**_

As Akira picked up a gallon of milk, (by now he's already in the store) he looked at the price label. It's Keisuke's money that Akira's using to buy the groceries. Akira remembered how much money he made winning blaster competitions. What did he even do with it all? It sure would have come in handy now. He watched the cashier scan the milk. (By now he's at the register.) This cashier has a job. Although a cashier wouldn't be Akira's ideal job, mostly because he's not very good with people. (Imagine Akira as a cashier. Yea. Thought so.) He walked out the store, bag with the milk inside in hand. So what can Akira do? Job hunt? He's done it before. The bosses really creeped him out. So what can he do?

_If only I had Keisuke's job. It's so easy, it's a factory. You don't even have to deal with people much, you don't even have to talk to them. You don't get to see the customers. What does Keisuke even do? Is it on an assembly line? Does he make cars? Does he make toys? Does he make pooper scoopers? _

Akira closed the door of his apartment behind him.

_**I have to get a job.**_

_**

* * *

**_

"You're looking for a job, Akira?" Said Keisuke during dinner that night.

"Well... yea. I don't like being stuck at home. It's... boring. I can't be productive. I wanna make money. I wanna help you with the rent."

Keisuke's eyes welled up with tears.

"Y-You wanna help me with the rent? Oh, Akira, that's so swee-"

"It's not a matter of being sweet, it's a matter of money." Interrupted Akira.

"Well, that too."

Akira sighed. "I just don't know where to go." He rolled his spaghetti around his fork.

Suddenly, Keisuke beamed. "O-Oh! Akira! I know the PERFECT place for you to work!" Exclaimed Keisuke with a bit too much enthusiasm that Akira can handle. "You can work... with ME at the factory!"

"I would like a factory." Said Akira.

"I-I can totally get you in!"

"I don't like that."

"Huh?"

Akira sighed again. "I want to find the job on my own. It won't feel right for me if you got me the job."

"B-But Akira—"

"—I don't wanna hear it."

That's all it takes. 'I don't wanna hear it.' Those five words are all it takes for Keisuke to shut his mouth. He knows. If Akira says he doesn't wanna hear it, he truly doesn't wanna hear it. Akira would rather stick forks in his eyes than hear what you have to say after he says 'I don't wanna hear it.' Keisuke knows, Akira told him that.

They ate their dinner in silence. Well, Keisuke ate. All Akira did was twist spaghetti on his fork as if the spaghetti didn't cost Keisuke a whopping $5 per itty bitty bag. They really need to switch on what food stores they shopped at.

* * *

It was a pride thing. It was an ego thing. Akira had plenty of both. Akira wanted to find the job on his own. He didn't want to be helped, he didn't like to be helped. His I-can-do-it-on-my-own complex was the downfall of his personality. Keisuke knew it. It was better he left Akira to do as he wished, or he'll never hear the end of Akira's preference of sticking forks in his eyes than listening to Keisuke's opinion. Nevertheless, Keisuke worried for him. He worried Akira would never find a job, and that would be a drastic blow to his ego. He wants to keep Akira's ego intact, but how.

* * *

Two months passed. He searched all day when Keisuke was away at work. Still no job. Akira was growing restless. It got him cranky. Which made him more demanding. Bed-wise, too. Keisuke was fine with that. Actually, he was way more than fine with that. He was content. They hadn't done anything since they moved into the apartment, and Keisuke was indeed, sex deprived. He longed for it. And now that Akira actually wanted it. . . and Keisuke, god dammit, he _gave it. _But sex was not going to calm Akira down on the fact that Keisuke was the money provider in this relationship. Akira had to do something that would be considered OOCness.

He listened to what Keisuke had to say after Akira said, 'I don't wanna hear it'.

"Akira. . ." Began Keisuke one night, as he was coming into bed, "I know it's really difficult for you to find a job right now. . . I know you're trying you're best. . . and uh—" No matter how many times Keisuke has practiced in front of a mirror, he never did get the words out right.

"I don't wanna hear it."

Keisuke gulped and stood quiet. But no... today, Keisuke felt brave, he felt right. He NEEDED to tell Akira this. He didn't want to be shut up by Akira. He had something to say, dammit!

"**Akira, their hiring at the factory, I want you to apply!**"

Keisuke braced himself for Akira's cruel preference of forks in his eyes. But no. . . Akira didn't say that.

"I want that damn factory job. . ." Muttered Akira, almost trembling in the covers.

"Please, Akira! It would be so great if we can _work_ together!" Pleaded Keisuke.

"What the hell do you even factorize over there. . ."

"We assemble printers! _Printers_!"

"Dammit Keisuke, I want that job!" Exclaimed Akira, kicking his covers off and sitting up. Keisuke sat up too.

"Please Akira, I can get you in for sure!"

Akira gritted his teeth. He had to let go of his twisted sense of pride if he was going to land a job and become at least _part_ of the provider in this relationship. He had to. He had to. . .

Akira said what Keisuke has been wanting to hear for two months.

"O... O.K.!"

* * *

"Akira!" Called out the factory manager, "How you like the job so far?"

"It's good. I like it." Said Akira simply. The manager slapped Akira's back.

"Glad Keisuke got you in, huh?"

"Yea."

"_Akiraaaa_!~" Sang Keisuke from behind him, "Is it your lunch right now?"

"Yea."

"Let's have lunch together!"

"O.K."

Akira wasn't showing much enthusiasm over his new job, but Keisuke was fine with that. He knew deep down, Akira was happy. But most importantly, Akira was beginning to say 'O.K.' More often and 'I don't wanna hear it' much less. This was great for Keisuke in many ways.

Like yesterday. . .

"Um, Akira? Can I be on top?"

"O.K."

* * *

**Hurray, I did it! I love togainu no chi. My favorite anime and manga. And I love Keisuke. He's so damn kyoot.**


End file.
